ICH Wiki
[[ICH History|'ICH History']] [[Testing|'Testing']] [[Protocol|'ICH Basic Protocol]] [[Effectiveness|'Effectiveness and Safety']] [[Therapy Foundatio|'Therapy Foundation']] [[ENT|'Entry']] [[BDT|'Body Trauma']] 'Master File for Disease' ='Inner Communication Healing = Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is a healthcare system which detects the root causes of disease and distress and identifies conservative therapies for their resolution. 'ICH Core Beliefs ' *Our bodies are a divine gift. *Our bodies have an exceptional ability to heal themselves when properly supported. *Pain is the bodies way to alert us to issues that need attention. *Pursuit of health is a never ending journey to greater vitality and life purpose. 'ICH Genesis ' ICH began with the goal to develop the most effective heathcare system possible by incorporating the best elements of prior applied kinesiology systems and then making further improvements where possible. Since the conception of ICH, considerable new material has been incorporated so that ICH is now composed primarily of unique files. The development of ICH was inspired by the following predecessor systems: *Applied KInesiology developed by Gearge Goodheart *Clinical Kinesiology developed by Alan Beardahl *Inner Dialogue developed by Solihin Thom *Holographic Kinesiology developed by Terry Franks *Autonomic Reflex Testing (ART) developed by Dietrich Klinghardt The last four systems are derivations of Applied Kinesiology and are considered to be sub-types of applied kinesiology. '''ICH Performance Applied KInesiolgy and the techniques derived from Applied KInesiolgy have shown a superior ability to facilitate recovery from chronic conditions. Some of the case study results for Autonomic Reflex Testing (ART) are documented here: Pacific Northwest Foundation Case Studies An explanation of the science behind ART which also applies to many similar types of applied kinesiology including ICH can be found here: Klinghardt Academy Our experience, as the ICH developers, leads us to believe the performance of ICH is the equal of ART in the area of chronic condition recovery and is uniquely exceptional in the areas of stress relief, emotional issue resolution, vitality increase and spiritual growth. 'ICH Therapies' ICH includes the following therapies: *Structural alignment *Massage *Stretching *Accu-pressure *Vitamin and mineral supplementation *Herbal Therapy *Essential Oils *Visualization *Affirmations 'Why ICH?' The web site KinesiologistsUnited.com lists more than 140 types of applied kinesiology. We believe this splintering and division of the applied kinesiology community is damaging to its image and damaging to its progress in expanding to a greater role in health care. We believe there is actuaily only one legitimate method to practice applied kinesiology, which is to use the most effective tools available to help your patients.and not restrict your practice by being locked into any one ridgid system. ICH is constantly evolving; that is unlike most types of applied kinesiology which remain mostly static after their design. Our goal for ICH is for it to constantly evolve and incorporate new information and techniques into the system with the participation of all community members. Using reflex testing and observation, we find it relatively easy to compare different methods and determine which elements perform in a superior manner and which are un-needed. Older less effective methods are continually being replaced by newly discovered more effective methods in the ICH protocol. ICH should not be viewed as a ridgid prescription of how to practice but rather as a toolbox full of useful tools for you to use in your practice of applied kinesiolgy. The developers are open and welcoming to all sugestions for additions to the ICH toolbox. Some of our most valuable discoveries have come as the result of creating new practice methods to address our own personal issues which could not be addressed by other already available methods. 'This Web Site' This web site describes the ICH method and also describes some of the techniques required to perform it effectively. However, using this site alone, you are unlikely to be an effective practitioner. Hands on instruction from a well trained practitioner will probably be necessary to practice effectively unless you have had prior training in either Clinical Kinesiology or Inner Dialogue or another system using the 31 count finger system of Clinical Kinesilogy. 'ICH Practice Files' Explanitory Files *ICH Introduction *ICH Genesis *ICH History *Applied Kinsieology Foundation *Therapy Foundation *Testing *ICH Basic Protocol Session Files *Entry *Transformation *Structural Therapy *Master File for Disease **Strengthen Organs **Genetic Mistakes *Therapies Latest activity